From Bad to Worse
by Menolly Harper
Summary: Situations that were never asked for, but are needed to help us make the decisions we are needed to. She never said no to him. Why should she start now? KougaKagome.
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own, InuYasha or any of its characters.  
From Bad to Worse 

_By: Menolly Harper_

If there were ever a time to have a run of bad luck; this was certainly the worst time.

Higurashi Kagome: A normal now 16-year-old high school freshman with a strong spirit and a determination to pass onto the next grade.

Normal, no?

Not exactly.

At least, unless every other 16 year old female high school freshman is off carousing around with Hanyou's, demons, Taijiya, and perverted monks Oh My!

Didn't think so.

Kagome, while chasing down shards and with them friendly enough to bite your arm off demons…she had a teensy little run of the mill _crisis_.

Such would be in the shapes of a silver-hair colored Inu-Hanyou and a blue-eyed Wolf demon Prince.

People would deem her lucky to have such hansom, courageous men fighting over her…except for the fact that they wanted to _kill_ each other that is.

So Kagome didn't exactly look at it from other people's point of views. No, she was far too stubborn and opinionated to even _think_ of such a thing.

So as she let the yellow straps of her backpack slide off of her shoulders and to the ground in exhaustion we begin our said _dilemma_.

"Oy! Yo, Kagome!", called a certain wolf prince.

"Ah…heh, Ohayo Kouga-kun!", Kagome replied with forced cheer as she tried not to roll her eyes and just sit down, knowing that InuYasha would start up at any moment and it may be their groups' only rest for the day.

"Kagome-," Kouga started as he gently grabbed up Kagome's hands and held them.

"Oy, wolf! What are you doing coming and going bothering us whenever you please! It's damn annoying! So go away!", InuYasha barked at the wolf demon who was still transfixed on Kagome.

Before Kouga yelled back though, Kagome started in, "Kouga-kun, don't start, onegai?"

Kouga looked at her pleadingly before sighing inwardly and slumping his shoulders; relenting.

"Hai, Kagome; anything for my mate.", Kouga conceded with a flash of him pearly white canines in a wide grin at the word 'mate'.

Of course as Kouga was saying his little remark in favor of Kagome, a certain short-tempered hanyou was practically steaming from his ears in response. Kouga would never know what had hit him as the hanyou roughly grabbed at wolf prince. Then again neither would Kagome nor InuYasha himself.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome started in alarm as InuYasha grabbed at Kouga. So she did the first instinctive thing that came to mind: Pull Kouga toward her.

And as fate would have it, as she pulled the rather startled wolf prince away from the rampaging hanyou; loose rocks caused the rather miffed girl to slip as she stepped backward, inevitably pulling Kouga down with her.

But no, landing on her wouldn't have been bad, not at all.

Landing on her and accidentally kissing her wouldn't have been much better but would have still not been as bad.

Landing on her, hand accidentally having reached out and collided with said right breast and stayed on said breast while lying on the ground, then screaming and slapping commence, would have been better than the inevitable.

Landing on her, hand accidentally having reached out and collided with said right breast and stayed on said breast while lying on the ground lips on lips and not for resuscitation by all means and _not saying a damn thing_.

And the worst part was that she actually liked it and moaned a little didn't help the situation at _all_.

All hell broke loose.

Or it at least came crashing down.

So how is our lead male protagonist of this story fairing so far?

Kouga seemed to be enjoying himself pretty much a damn lot.

As for our lead female protagonist…

Kagome was enjoying Kouga and hers positions a little _too _much if you get the drift.

Now to our not so friendly dog-eared hanyou companion:

Ready to bleed out of his ever-loving eyes.

As for the others in the vicinity of this…occurrence:

Gaping mouths wide open ready to receive flies and all the air that can be taken from the atmosphere.

Back to the hanyou on the brink of mass destruction.

InuYasha positively could not believe his eyes or his nose. The scents off of Kagome and Kouga were astounding him to no end. Well, not really Kouga's, more Kagome's than anything. She was actually pleasured by the wolf! How dare she be! But the fact that InuYasha _couldn't_ get over was, was that _he_ wasn't the one in Kouga's position.

Because by all means in InuYasha was completely and utterly convinced that Kagome worshipped the ground he walked on! Kagome was never supposed to like anyone other than him! Even though he had his little sessions with his dead past love…which he _still_ loved.

But there Kagome was, practically having it all out on the forest floor with that ever so horrible, in InuYasha's opinion, weak wolf demon.

Thus, leads us to the next point of catastrophe:

Say hi to loyal and dense Ginta and Hakkaku!

The two aforementioned wolf demons who struggled constantly to keep up with their own valiant leader Kouga, finally caught up.

To a _very_ interesting scene.

Sadly for the couple giving each other physicals on the ground, it snapped them out of their little daze and back to the horrible reality of gaping mouths and glaring eyes.

"Oh…shit." Kagome muttered as she looked past Kouga to InuYasha…to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku … even Kirara.

"Eh?" Kouga replied as he lifted his head up to look at the people surrounding them…particularly the two humans as they were behind him. Were they doing what he thought they were doing?

"Stop looking up my wrap dammit!" Kouga shouted at them, annoyed that they were looking up his skirt. He glared at them something fierce, just for good measure.

Of course this made Miroku and Sango scatter and scuttle away over by where Shippo and Kirara were standing back a safe distance.

"Ne, Kouga-kun…could you move off of me now?" Kagome requested sheepishly as she tried to move out from under him.

Kouga's eyes flew back to hers, surprised. "Of course love, sorry for not moving before." Kouga conceded, even though he really _wasn't_ sorry. If anything he would not mind staying there all day, but the story must go on.

So Kouga raised himself up and dutifully lent a hand to help Kagome get to her feet. They both took a moment to dust themselves off a bit.

Then the real fun began.

"What in HELL'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING KAGOME!" InuYasha practically screeched at the 16-year-old.

After a momentary look of shock, Kagome screeched back with just as much lung power, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I CAN'T HELP THAT I TRIPPED AND FELL BACKWARD AND KOUGA-KUN FELL WITH ME! SO PUT THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND STUFF IT!"

With InuYasha's rather bewildered look came Kagome's next comment, "Oh, and InuYasha?…OSUWARI!"

Kagome gave a very satisfied Kouga-like smirk, turned on heel and went to pick up her backpack.

Meanwhile over in the wolves corner…

"Kouga! Why didn't you tell us that Kagome nee-san finally accepted to be your mate?" Hakkaku asked as he gave Kouga a clap on the back.

"Ah, well, she hasn't actually accepted yet…" Kouga started but was cut off by the shout of the dirt encrusted hanyou.

"Damn straight she hasn't accepted! Because she would NEVER accept! Because she doesn't want you!" InuYasha yelled at the momentarily disheartened wolf prince.

"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed at the amber-eyed Inu-Hanyou until he was unconscious and eating dirt before turning to Kouga with an apologetic look on her face.

"Ne, Kouga-kun, don't listen to InuYasha, you are really sweet, and he doesn't make my decisions and obviously _isn't _me and wouldn't know my feelings." Kagome soothed the self-doubting wolf demon.

Kouga's lowering head snapped up with a renewed look of hope in his eyes, "Does this mean that you _are_ accepting me as your mate?" Kouga asked with widening azure eyes.

Kagome contemplated this for a while, standing there under Kouga and everyone else's watchful gazes.

"Kouga-kun," Kagome began as she took a step forward and another until she was about two feet in front of the wolf prince, "Will you give me a few days to think it over? I know I've had all of this time…but considering this afternoon…I need to give this some thought. I mean, being mates is a big step, and I just need to make sure I'm ready Kouga-kun. Onegai?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"Kagome…" Kouga whispered, feeling his heart lighten with joy at the mere prospect of her saying yes to him now, he closed the distance between them hugging her tightly, "I will come back for your answer in three days then." He flashed his infamous toothy grin before dashing off in his whirlwind.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted after their leader while running off to catch up with him…yet again.

Kagome gave a little wave goodbye and turned to look at the rest of the group. InuYasha was still out cold; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all still looking at her in shock. Well, not Kirara, she was really just going with the crowd you know…just trying to be a…cool cat.

"Ah…Sango-chan, I think I'd like to take a bath right about now, wouldn't you?" Kagome hinted as she tugged on Sango's kimono sleeve in the direction of the conveniently placed hot spring about half a mile away.

Sango snapped out of her previous daze and quickly consented. The two girls packed up their essentials and sprung off to their awaiting bath and conversation.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, are you really going to accept Kouga as your mate?" Sango asked as she started to rinse her hair.

Kagome sighed and answered her, "I want to, I really do, I just want to make sure that I really am ready." She smiled at her best friend that had grown to be like a sister to her.

Sango raised her eyebrows at her friend as she rang out the water in her hair, "Honto? Then I'm really happy for you Kagome-chan!" Sango smiled back.

After looking around the surrounding area to check for any unwanted listeners, "Say, Sango-chan, What about you and Miroku-sama?" Kagome pitched in slyly.

Sango blushed magenta and sputtered, "M-Miroku-sama and-d I? There's nothing between us!"

The high school freshman girl rolled her eyes and laughed at her friends' embarrassed reaction, "Come on Sango-chan, I know you like him."

"N-nani! I do not!", Sango tried to defend herself but with the pointed look she received from Kagome she caved in, "…Alright…so maybe I do like him…just a little…" Another pointed look from Kagome, "OKAY FINE! So I like him a lot!" Confessed the now highly frustrated taijiya.

"Come on, we'd better get back to camp, I'm hungry" Sango changed the subject quickly and started to get out of the water.

"For some Miroku-sama that is…" Kagome whispered with an evil grin on her face that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Sango's eye's widened to the size of saucers when she heard the comment, and she did the only thing reasonable at the moment: She splashed Kagome in the face a few times before smirking evilly and saying, "Like you are for Kouga?"

To say the least, the girls didn't head back to camp for another good fifteen minutes.

Yay! A story that I actually liked writing so far!

I honestly hope that everyone reading this enjoys it as much as I did writing it!

And please do review, it makes my day and helps my fingers type faster!

I want to get the next chapter up as soon as possible

Menolly


	2. Day One

_From Bad to Worse_

Day One:

Oh how the world seemed bright and cheery as the sun filtered through the mildly dense foliage of the edge of the forest.

The birds sang their usual springtime dawn tune. The lovely notes reached the ears of the ever-fighting group of shard hunters as they prepared the morning meal.

That is until they were suddenly eaten by a shard-bearing youkai.

So said shard-bearing youkai promptly made their giddy way to the shard bearing hunters as they groggily sat down to have a nice warm breakfast.

"Oh shit, not again." Kagome muttered under her breath as she sensed two shards making their way toward her and her group with gaining speed.

Of course this little remark made the superior hearers of the group look up in surprise at her…except for Kirara, she was too busy with her catnip.

Kagome stood up from her now cooled meal and stated, "Two shards coming up fast, and they're corrupted!"

Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha got their weapons ready and faced in the direction that Kagome was pointing: toward the denser part of the forest.

Adjusting her quiver and notching an arrow in position on her bow, Kagome was ready to raise it toward the forest when a powerful wind from behind shook everyone from his or her balance.

"Kagura!" Miroku shouted as he craned his neck around and upward into the sky. Yet her presence was only a distraction to the real situation and threat at hand as the enormous reptilian youkai emerged and attacked from the forest.

Striking out with its lengthy scale-covered tail, the reptilian youkai pelted the taijiya and hanyou so that they flew across the clearing.

"Sango-chan! InuYasha! Are you alright!" Kagome shouted across the clearing as the youkai made it's way toward her with a vicious fang filled grin.

Her shards were what attracted the demon in the first place, as the youkai came closer a golden colored staff rested in front of her, as well as the owner; Miroku.

The monk grimaced as he retrieved sutras from his robes and chanted. The demon did not seem altogether affected by this course of action though.

But rather seemed to feed off of it. Which was unusual in it self, and puzzled the promiscuous houshi to no end. But he knew that this was no time to ponder the unique situation in such a way, so he started his second plan of action.

But was yet again foiled as he proceeded to undo his Kazaana covering because the infamous hell spawned insects from Naraku were released by the wind user Kagura.

Now with Sango and InuYasha back and ready to attack, this was not much of a problem to Miroku.

Sango swung her Hiraikotsu around at the reptile youkai and it sliced off its right arm.

The demon hissed in pain and anger as it watched its arm fly off to the ground and the taijiya catch her boomerang with ease.

What was most startling was Kagome suddenly dashing forward toward the glowing lump of flesh only seen by her and one others' eyes.

Of course not only did this startle the wounded youkai; it enraged it. So as it would happen, as Kagome held the shard in her hand purifying it, she was clawed at by the reptile youkai.

Blood sprayed against the ground as the muscles of the upper back were cut into, contracting in pain, and recoiling; practically pumping the blood out.

Slammed against the ground harshly, the injured taijiya grimaced at the pain, clutching her katana as she struck back.

She heard her friend gasp in shock, as well as the houshi. Yet she was glad that she had saved her 'sister'.

The next moment an arrow and a sutra raced through the air, plastering themselves on and through the youkai, finally defeating it.

Kagome quickly picked up and purified the second shard as Miroku ran to Sango's prone form on the field's floor.

"Sango! Sango, wake up! Please wake up…" Miroku cradled the young slayer as he took off his purple outer robe and tied it around Sango to stem the bleeding.

Kagome raced toward her backpack, diving inside of it, claiming the bandages within it and unfurling them. Lugging her bag with her, Kagome sprinted back to her fallen best friend and the near nervous break down houshi.

"Miroku! Untie the robe, I'll bandage her…InuYasha! Go get water!" She shouted. InuYasha just stood there, dazed.

"NOW! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in frustration at the bewildered hanyou.

Sango groaned and InuYasha snapped to attention and sprinted to get the water, muttering curse words along the way.

Shoving the newly fetched water in her hands, InuYasha stomped off to the side, grumbling about how Kikyo would never yell at him like that, and how Kagome would never yell at Kouga like that.

"Well obviously I wouldn't ever try to kill you like her either." Kagome shot at him darkly as she disinfected Sango's back wound.

InuYasha's eyes widened like saucers, "Mangy bitch running around with a mangy wolf, that's all you are." He bounded off into the forest, overflowing with anger, revenge, and most of all: Hurt.

Amazingly enough, Kagome dismissed the thought of going after InuYasha almost immediately. In her opinion, what to do? Go after a temper tantrum-induced hanyou, or tend to her best friend who could very well die in her arms and the arms of her secret love- or not so secret love- Miroku.

Honestly, she didn't see leaving her best friend as a choice. And if InuYasha couldn't see that, then Kagome wasn't going to worry her-self over it anymore. And she believed that her comment was justified, as it was the truth.

She quickly went back to work on her pained friend as Miroku tried to calm her, rocking her gently as Kagome tried to focus her miko energy to heal Sango.

Kaede had been training Kagome to try and focus her energy on healing and other tasks as well as being able to purify and destroy demons. So far she was really improving, though it didn't help it when InuYasha would constantly tell her that she would never be as good as the original, and that she was wasting her time. That she was only good for being a Shard Detector.

Kagome closed her eyes, put her hands over Sango's back and focused her mind on the task of healing Sango's wound. After a few moments a warm feeling sprang to her fingertips, and Kagome opened her eyes to see a soft pink light emitting from her hands and settling in the slash on her friends back.

The light soaked into Sango's flesh and started to piece the bloody skin and muscle tissue back together, as if the girls healing were sped up from weeks to mere seconds.

Miroku and Kagome sighed in relief that Sango would be alright, the healing taijiya was regaining consciousness as they took the warm water and started clearing off the blood from the now healed skin.

Sango blinked her eyes open slowly and looked around blearily, trying to set her mind right. She soon realized that the immense pain in her back faded completely…and that she was wrapped in the arms of a certain sexy monk…

BAM!-

"Ne, Sango-chan, he wasn't doing anything this time…" Kagome commented, suddenly sweat-dropping at her friends' initial reaction.

Sango looked down at her hand, and down at the fallen monk, now that she was standing that is. She suddenly became nervous as well as the now red-marked monk regained his consciousness and balance.

Miroku sat up and rubbed his cheek, "What did I DO?"

"Eh heh, heh…nothing really…it was just instinct…" Sango answered, scratching the back of her head in a nervous want to be off hand manner.

Kagome slowly started to slink away from the couple. When she finally got over to Shippo, she picked him up and started cleaning up the breakfast leftovers and the trash around their camp.

Shippo jumped down from her arms and frowned when he looked toward the far forest: he saw Kikyo's soul catchers and knew like everyone else would that InuYasha would not be far behind. That is if he was not already with the dead miko.

The tiny kitsune quickly averted his attention to elsewhere, such as helping his surrogate mother clean up the camp. He knew that if she saw, she would be sad; and that they still had to wait for InuYasha to come back so that they could continue to hunt shards.

Kagome went her merry way around the campsite, sneaking glances at the shy couple as they talked amongst themselves quietly by a large oak tree.

She felt a pang in her heart to see them so happy. A sad one, yet envious that they could be together when she was alone.

It's not as if she weren't happy for them, no, she knew that they deserved this chance, throughout all of this chaos with Naraku.

She looked up to see Kikyo's soul catchers nearby and out of the corner of her eye she saw Shippo pale, waiting for her reaction.

Yet she really had none. Kagome wasn't sad this time, she wasn't glad; granted. But she wasn't heartbroken anymore, she got over InuYasha; as he had seemingly gotten over her.

All it really made her do was miss that damn cockier than thou wolf demon; Kouga.

She didn't know how she developed feelings for him. They were always friends before, even though he always proclaimed his love for her every time they saw each other.

She honestly wanted to give herself time to think over his offer, but she knew she wanted to say yes. But she wanted to be absolutely sure, because once she said yes, there was no turning back.

Kagome considered the option of going home for the next two days, until Kouga would come to her again. She would like to get her mothers' opinion.

The girl suddenly grinned as she realized that this would be the perfect time to sneak away: with InuYasha gone and occupied.

Kagome did feel a bit guilty about just picking up and going home after all; he had run off sulky and mad at her!

Believing in working things out by talking, Kagome wanted to wait for him to come back. But the urgency to talk over the situation with Kouga to her mother exceeded the talk with InuYasha at the moment.

"Sango-chan! Could I please borrow Kirara? I need to go home for a couple of days." Kagome hated to interrupt Sango and Miroku, but she really needed to get home.

The flourishing couple started out of their almost trance-like behavior and Sango nodded to Kagome, signaling for Kirara to transform and take her friend home.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hai, Sango-chan?"

"What about InuYasha…?"

"He'll be fine, I'm sure he'll forget about being mad after being with Kikyo." Kagome smiled, and yet, there was no bitterness this time. There was no irritation in the name Kikyo when she spoke it. Kagome grinned inwardly: She was finally growing up and out of her childish fantasies.

Sango blinked a few times at her friend. She had really matured over the past few months, getting over InuYasha, and improving her miko abilities.

She waved good bye to her friend as she climbed onto Kirara's back; saying goodbye to Shippo and that she would be back in a couple of days so he should not worry.

As the giant fire cat flew off towards the bone eaters well in the high noon sun, a pair of amber eyes watched her…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry to leave a bit of a cliffie everyone! --

But it seemed just like such a good place to stop…

Anyway! Be proud! I'm going to stay consistent with this story! I will always post a chapter within or at the end of the weeks' time. Such as how I posted this last Saturday and am now posting on the following one.

I hope to post the third chapter a little early, and trust me, this is all happening because of your generous reviews. I just love you guys to death!

So I would like to thank all of you reviewers out there for my story or stories !

_tori007otaku_- _Honestly, I believe that it was your review that made me really want to update and not disappoint anyone! I like to be literate in my writing and my conversations. I was practically giddy that you and some other reviewers added me to their favorites' list so quickly. Thank you so much for your review! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

Botan Jaganshi- Hiei's Girl- _Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story! I hope to update more often soon!_

The Violent Tomboy- _I take it that you enjoyed my dry, if not perverted humor, ne? Well, I'm glad that my story made you laugh so much, I was hoping to get a reaction like that. Thank you for your review!_

snowfantazi – _I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review!_

lyn – _Well I do try to write as much as I can from time to time. I hope you like this chapter!_

LunarIceDragon- _I'm glad that you really like my story, I hope this chapter satisfies you and I'll try to update as soon as I can!_

Chances- _-"Sly grin as she accepts the unobtrusively placed plate of Remus cupcakes-  
- **Slides just as ominously a bag of Sirius Sprinkles…**-_

Toasty-Sirius- _Thanks for your review buddy! And trust me, I do check my grammar…for I am …dramatic pause the Almighty Grammar Nazi!_

MadisonMohawksJD – _Arigato friend, if I would have known, I wouldn't have asked you to read it. I still hope you liked the story in itself though!_

furubafan19 – _I'm glad you like the story! And I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!_


	3. Day One Part Two

**NOTE: I'm quite sure that you are wondering why this has been updated. Well, there were a few mistakes I had made that are now corrected. Everything will be explained in the Author's note at the beginning of the next chapter. Which I will hopefully get out later tonight; perhaps around 1.**

_It will also explain my prolonged update. So don't abandon now!_

_Menolly_

**From Bad to Worse**

_Day One- Continued_

Kagome grasped her hand onto the ledge of the well, climbing out of the now vine-less covered wood. She slung her backpack over the side of the ancient well and onto the dirt floor of the well house. Pushing herself up with her hands and arms and swinging her legs over the ledge, Kagome straightened her skirt and dusted her self off before doing the same to her backpack.

Adjusting the worn straps on her shoulders, Kagome quietly made her way up the old creaking wooden stairs with ease.

Sliding the rice paper lined door open, stepping through and then sliding it shut; Kagome made her way to the main house.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome did not notice a short figure race up to her and tackle her; unbalanced, they both came crashing down on the pavement.

"NEE-CHAN!" Souta, Kagome's little brother shouted joyfully as he tackled her.

"Souta!" She started, then gave her brother a bone-crushing hug.

"NE! Kagome! I-can't-b-BREATHE!" The boy gasped out, trying to wriggle out of his sister's clutches.

"That's what you get for tackling me you little punk." She said as she proceeded to give her brother a noogie. "I missed you too kid. But I'll be leaving again in two days."

Souta brightened at hearing this and asked excitedly, "Does that mean that InuYasha-no-nii-chan is coming?"

Kagome released her brother and rose to her feet, dusting off her skirt, "No Souta, InuYasha isn't coming." She regretted that Souta would miss InuYasha, because she herself did not know if he would ever come back here.

Then an idea struck her.

"But Souta, if you are good, I mean no going through my stuff or anything and bombarding me with questions; Then maybe- just MAYBE, you'll get to meet another friend of mine from the Feudal Era." Kagome held her fingers up as she counted off things for him not to do, smiling at the notion of her brother meeting Kouga.

If he were anything like her and her mother, Souta would be grabbing onto Kouga's tail the moment he saw him. Kagome sweat-dropped. Then again, her mother would probably latch onto Kouga's tail as well…she had better warn him. That is IF he could get through the well.

Souta started bouncing around asking her, "Who is it? Is it a youkai? Is it Shippo, or Sango? OR that perverted monk Miroku?" he sped through his questions a mile a minute.

Kagome raised her index finger, "Souta, what did I say you had to do if you wanted to meet them?" she said, giving her brother a pointed look.

Souta shut up immediately with his questions. He then grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her into the main house, where her mother and grandfather were setting up lunch.

"Kagome-chan!" Her mother exclaimed, setting down a dish at the table to go over to her daughter and embrace her.

"It's good to see you too Mama." Kagome hugged her mother back and set down her backpack to go wash up before lunch was served.

"Ah! Kagome-chan, I have come up with a new medical journal! Now we have at least another year's worth of excuses for you!" Her grandfather chirped out happily.

She sighed; her grandfather really did seem to enjoy deceiving her school a little too much.

Kagome took her seat at the table. "Oh how I miss this cooking…" her stomach grumbled in protest that she was not shoveling said food into her mouth at the very moment.

Chopsticks in hand, Kagome took her stomach's advice and had at it. Her family watched her in amazement for a few moments, and then dug in as well. If they hadn't, there would be no food left for them…

Sitting on the ledge, legs slung over and feet sunk in the shallow bed of the river; Kouga gazed into the running water.

Deep thought over his situation plagued him constantly; he didn't know what to do.

He just had to wait.

And that was the hardest part of all.

Waiting.

He didn't even know if she would accept him after all when he came to see her in two and a half days.

I mean…it's not like he was counting the hours. Only 61 hours and 58 minutes left till he next saw her…

Boy was this little wolf one _very_ sad wolf.

Resting his chin on his fist, Kouga stared out into the water yet again, listening to the sounds of Ginta and Hakkaku playing with the wolves…

Gloved hands reached out and ran their fingers over the soft lush green grass of the field.

Almost chestnut strands fell into her eyes as Sango leaned over one particular plant, her head bent downward.

She grasped the weed, bringing it up to eye-level, idly twirling it between her fingers.

There was just nothing to do on days like these without the bubbly black-haired girl to brighten the day with her mind-boggling instruments from the future.

Sighing, the lonely Taijiya let her gaze wander onto the dozing kitsune by her in the grass by her companion neko youkai: Kirara.

The sun was starting to droop in the sky, the moon now visible from its daylight cover.

Just as Sango was about to scoop Shippo and Kirara up in her arms and take them back to Kaede's hut; the sound of rustling cloth reached her ears.

"Sango…" Warm breath tickled her ear as she realized that it was the lecherous monk.

_Her _lecherousmonk now.

She tilted her head up and to the left side, eyes craned up at the smiling man. He lowered himself to the ground beside her, guiding his arms around her shoulders, leaning her into him.

First tense at the action, Sango soon melted into his warm and rarely non-perverted embrace. She even burrowed herself further against him, trying to shield herself from the coldness, the loneliness.

Miroku rested his head on her shoulder, cheek to cheek with her. He scanned the field around them, a twinkle sprouting in his eye as he caught the young kitsune and neko sleeping side by side, innocence in itself.

Ignorant of the world before them.

He sighed contently; bringing his gaze back to the woman he had admired and cared for, for so long…

Unpacking her things from her backpack in her bedroom, Kagome started when her mother came to her room to announce that her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were here.

Kagome was almost to the point of being excited when she groaned in distress.

She would have to deal with their discussion of Hojo and InuYasha probably…

Forcing herself to keep moving her legs to and down the stairs, Kagome greeted her long time friends.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan!" Eri replied to her friend, giving Kagome a hug as the other two girls had.

"It's been a while, ne? Will you be coming to school tomorrow?" Yuka asked, a hopeful look on her face, as she wished that one of her best friends wasn't still ill.

"Eh?" Kagome hadn't even given school a second thought when she arrived out of the well. But since she would be at home for the next two days, she might as well try to learn as much as possible at school and take some of her numerous stacks of make-up tests.

"Aa, I will be coming to school tomorrow, I'm feeling a little better…" Her friends nodded in pity as she acted for them, "…for now." She added, just for fun.

Her friends' pitying looks became wide-eyed open-mouthed looks.

"Kagome-chan! If there were something we could do…" Ayumi started, but was cut off when Kagome waved her hand in dismissal.

"No need to worry…I'll be better…eventually." She ended with an optimistic smile at her friends. She was getting way too good at this.

Funny thing was, she rather enjoyed it.

"Why we're here Kagome-chan, we were wondering if you felt up enough to going to the carnival with us this afternoon?" Eri prodded her friend a bit, considering Kagome seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Of course, every one of her friends thought this was just one of the side effects of their friends' ever growing list of illness.

"Eh? Oh! Sure, I'd love to go, hold on, I need to go ask my mother real quick…" And with that, Kagome rushed into the kitchen where her mother resided.

"Mama?"

"Hai Kagome-chan?" Her mother smiled.

"Could I go to the carnival with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi?"

"Alright Kagome, that's fine. Here, have a little fun. With what you have to do all the time, you deserve a little break now and then." Her mother said softly, reached for her daughter's hand and deposited a rather nice sum of money in it.

Kagome grinned and thanked her mother profusely, backing out of the kitchen, but her mother's voice stopped her.

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome's foot halted mid-air, and her eyes softened a bit.

"No Mama…everything's…right for a change, we'll talk about it tomorrow?"

Her mother voiced her consent and her daughter continued out of the door and beyond the shrine with her friends…

Eyes darting back and forth; the frustration evident. Searching through the forest the smell was constant, almost suffocating.

He could smell her. He could practically taste her scent. Even though it was not even hers anymore, it was claimed.

Claimed by dirt and death.

Claimed by the hatred for him, the hatred for hanyou and youkai alike.

His once and still beloved.

Kikyo.

Amber eyes narrowing through the setting sun, he could not get enough of what was his and what shall remain his.

Not even Kagome could measure up to Kikyo.

She would never hold the same place in his heart as his true love.

Even though his love's body was dead, and only stress and hatred remained, she was still Kikyo.

He was her protector, her first and only love; he was InuYasha, and he would never give her up…

Kagome's cries of joy and laughter joined many others during the rides and shows throughout the carnival.

She had missed having this.

Having the security of just being a normal high-school girl was wonderful. Even though she knew that she would never be that girl again, she could always pretend that her life was peaceful and normal for a little while.

"Ah, Higurashi!" A certain brown-haired practically stalker middle school boy called out to her.

And why was it that she missed this part of her life again?

She should really start getting some sleep more often…or take vitamins.

Maybe she got hit in the head too many times?

Hojo certainly had.

"Ah…Evening Hojo-kun…" Kagome greeted almost tiredly as her three friends started to whisper at each other excitedly.

"Higurashi," Hojo said, standing in front of her, "are you feeling better?"

"Aa, a little bit…" Kagome said nervously.

"Then would you go out with me on Saturday night? For a movie?" He pleaded.

"Of course she wou-" Yuka started, but Kagome put a hand over her mouth.

She was damn sick and tired of this game, this rouse.

"Hojo-kun, I'm sorry, I can't." Kagome stated firmly, but fairly.

"But…Higurashi? I thought that we were going study?" Hojo asked, bewildered at this new answer.

"No Hojo-kun, we aren't, we never have been. Gomen ne, but I'm just not interested in you like that. You are a great friend, but just a friend to me." Kagome continued, watching as her friends and Hojo alike, stared at her as if she had grown two extra heads.

"Higurashi…you like someone else don't you…?" Hojo asked, sounded rather defeated.

Yuka looked at her friend, disbelieving her ears. "Kagome-chan…?"

Kagome had her head bowed down, her hair covering her eyes.

"Hai, Hojo-kun, I do. I like someone else. Very much." Kagome finally relented.

Hojo looked at her with sad eyes, "Then I guess…I hope he makes you happy Higurashi." With that, the teenage boy turned away and walked off.

Her friends said nothing to her about what just happened, with the help of her glare.

Sighing, her friends and she started off back into the excitement of the carnival. Kagome felt a bit lighter then, as if one of the heavy weights had been lifted from her shoulders.

Soon enough she got home and practically dived into the bathroom and started her bath.

While soaking in the water she reflected on the past days event, feeling herself calm when she though about how everything seemed to be going well for her finally.

Even though Naraku and the jewel shards were still dangerous, she felt at ease at the prospect of seeming her friends…and Kouga.

She never thought something like this would ever happen to her…

But then again, who also got pulled into the well by a half-naked centipede that proceeded to _lick_ her?

Point made.

Not but half an hour later, Kagome fell upon her soft mattress, reveling in the comfort, but for the first time, missing warmth beside her that was never there in the first place…

End of Day One 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Whoot! It's 2:01 a.m.!

You guys skivved 6 pages out of me! You lucky little devils. You should be glad I made a deal with Tori007otaku, that if I update chapter three of my story, she'll update chapter 4 of hers.

Thank you all for reviewing! And please keep it up! I really love it.

Tori007otaku- _Arigato for your review! Don't worry I don't believe it was too long, I have seen far longer…--;; and let me tell you…they were practically a page long._

_I don't find it fair that authors don't usually acknowledge you, I at least try to whenever I get reviews on my stories; to acknowledge all of my reviewers. I'm glad that this isn't rated stupidity-humor. I rather am sick of that type. I am rather fond of my unique dry humor as well. I'm glad you like my style too! I hope to see the fourth chapter of your story very quickly, ne? _

LunarIceDragon- _Thank you for liking my story so much! I hope three days was soon enough for you, trust me, I just did most of this chapter in one sitting. I hope you like it!_

ttinuhpfanforever- _Oh yes, I can't wait to write the chapter where Kouga comes back to Kagome either. In the chapters you will get little snippets of how everyone is doing during the day though, like in this chapter. I hope you like it!_

Lyn- _Glad you care! In a very blunt, not wordy kind of way…lol, thanks for the review!_

Re-o-ko- _I'm glad you thought it was funny, I was snickering and laughing while I was writing it. Thankfully my parents were asleep and didn't notice, or they would have asked me what the hell was so funny and what I was doing. . _

_Thanks for the review!_

Alright, I hope to get the 4th chapter out in no more than a weeks time…less if someone could persuade me into a chapter bargain… .

Until next chapter!

Menolly

(P.S.- Reviews are my life force…please keep this story alive!)


	4. Day Two Part One

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As to my rather…prolonged update; I am truly sorry, it's just taking me longer to type this up than usual. Considering that my right wrist has weakened because of too much strain, and is rather sore. I just hope I don't have tendonitis. If you think I'm not dedicated, then let me tell you.

I finger type with my left hand when my right wrist is in too much strain/pain and is on ice. Now everyone, I swear, if you get me to 40 or 45 reviews I promise a 7 page long chapter when we get to that number of reviews, alright?

Sounds like a good idea to me. grin

Oh ho people, I do realize I made a bit of an error concerning chapter 1 and 3. Kagome is now a **high school freshman; 16 year old**. This has been fixed.

Foolishly I forgot that and presumptuously said that she was _"having the security of just being a normal middle school girl, almost high school girl."_

I'm a little surprised no one noticed this and called me on it…but grateful in a way shifty glance…I don't want flamesssssssss .

So, we're sticking with the **16 year old high school freshman **bit.

I don't believe that Kagome would really want to be in a quite so…mature and dedicated relationship at the age of 15.

I'm sorry, that's just not very realistic to me since I wouldn't be caught dead naked in a cave with some guy at the age of fifteen. But that's just me. Nothing wrong with that I suppose, depends how you look at it.

Just by the way I made Kagome's character out to be, and how I interpreted her to be from the manga and anime, I don't see her very well likely doing such a thing.

And in this fic, she shall be turning 17 soon.

Oh, and just because she's going to agree to be Kouga's mate…does not mean that the raunchiness begins so soon evil grin I know I know, all of you little hentai's want to kill me now! hides in corner

Don't worry, we'll get there, but because I do not wish for anyone to report this story, my raunchy parts of the story, along with the rest will be posted on adult when the time is right.

Plus, then the people; however many or few there will be who are not comfortable with lemons, will not be forced to do so. .

Now, on with the story

**From Bad to Worse**

**Day Two Begins**

"Oh honestly," Kagome's sleep induced sluggish mind complained as she saw red through her closed eyelids as the light hit them.

She moaned, "Five more…minutes…" as she rolled over in her bed, dragging the soft covers over her head; cocooning herself within her blankets.

Just then, her mother knocked softly on the door while opening it a crack.

"Kagome-chan, it's almost eleven. Don't you think you should get up? I thought you could use the rest, so you don't have to go to school today. We'll save that for tomorrow." Higurashi-san smiled at her half-awake daughter as she tried to untangle herself from her nest of covers.

"Mmm…hmm…" Kagome's muffled agreement came as she sat up, pulling the cover down from her face. This action left her hair frizzed upward from the static of the blanket; altogether a rather amusing site.

Kagome's mother chuckled lightly at this site, and as she left her daughter's room she called out, "Lunch will be ready in an hour."

The teenage girl slipped out of her bed, bare feet crushing the soft carpet.

She made her way to the bathroom, after reaching it performed her morning rituals, shower and such, nothing of much importance.

She came downstairs at noon to find her mother and grandfather sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Ah! Kagome! Is that infernal demon going to be coming anytime soon…? If so I need to prepare some wards…" Her rather senile grandfather trailed off with incoherent mutterings.

Kagome and her mother rolled their eyes simultaneously as they shrugged off Ji-chan's normally odd behavior.

"He's not coming Ji-chan." Kagome told her grandfather as she sat down.

Before any retort could be made, Mrs. Higurashi cut in, "Let's eat before it gets cold everyone!" …

Sango gripped her head in aggravation.

Only one word could come to her disheveled mind.

STRESS.

She shook her head this way and that, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

It was all she could do not to attack, maim, kill, or smother to death that incorrigible monk!

Day by day, night by night he would not stop until she was rolling in her premature grave from his teasing, spying, and perverted acts.

Oh was she wrong in thought that he would stop _all_ of his 'promiscuous' acts…

Oh how she was so very wrong.

Shippo looked up at the frazzled demon exterminator. In his opinion it was far too early to be doing any sort of worrying. They should all be asleep still, the sun had barely risen!

And already was that baka houshi making a fuss and stressing Sango.

A loud drawn out sigh could be heard as the Taijiya knocked out the annoying Houshi, just for a little bit of peace and quiet.

Heaving her boomerang up, Sango left for the woods to relieve some of her pent up energy…more formally known as stress brought on by a certain pervert…

As our friendly neighborhood wolf demon walked through the dense forest he heard his rather exhausted companions start to catch up with him.

Kouga smirked; debating on whether or not to start running…just to give them a little more exercise…because of course they needed it…heh.

But in the end he decided to sit on the lip of a dry well that he found in a vast field.

He nearly burst out laughing at Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves as they tiredly drudged forward, finally collapsing on the ground.

"Kouuuuga…Why do you torture us sooooo….?" Hakkaku let the question trail off as he let his head fall into the dirt.

Kouga chuckled, "I could always start running again…" and he grinned inwardly when Ginta jabbed Hakakku in the ribs, hissing at him not to ruin their chance at a rest.

A very rare chance at that.

A familiar scent wafted up to Kouga's sensitive nose.

Kagome.

Why the hell was it coming from a _well?_

As Kouga was pondering this, the last person he wished to ever see again shouted his name sickeningly sweetly.

"Kouga Darling! When are we finally going to mate? You promised me!" The red-haired white furred wolf Ayame questioned the now very irritated wolf prince.

"Get away from me you annoying wench! I am NOT going to mate with you! I already have an intended!" Kouga shouted at the girl, one leg balanced on the ledge of the well.

This infuriated the obsessed wolf demoness further, and at one last attempt, she lunged at the wolf prince; planning to drag him back with her if necessary.

Caught by surprise, Kouga tried to leap away from Ayame's flying tackle, but tripped backwards.

As he flew down into the deep abyss of the dry well, the wolf demoness clutched onto his arm. Kouga felt himself become heavy with warmth and sleep and the last thing he saw was a soft blue light emitting around him and Ayame…

Mrs. Higurashi sat in the kitchen with her daughter, trying to use the age old trick of cookies and milk to coax what Kagome was having trouble saying out of her.

Ji-chan was out in the shrine, trying to come up with new wards and 'authentic' scrolls.

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at her mothers attempt at trickery. But she supposed her mother was just concerned. Kagome _did_ say that she would tell her today after all.

The girl sighed, putting down her half eaten cookie onto her plate. It was now or never, so to speak.

Her mother beat her to it, just about the wrong guy, "Is it about InuYasha…did you…have…SEX? We did have that talk a long time ago…did you use PROTECTION?"

Kagome did what any sane person would do in that moment.

She fell out of her chair in a dead faint.

She woke to her mother sitting her up with a wet dishtowel on her forehead.

Quickly disentangling herself from her strange mother, she resumed her seat at the table.

"No mom! I did not sleep with InuYasha!" She explained, a sweat-drop appearing on the side of her head as she tried not to scream the denial.

"Oh…then who did you sleep with?" Kagome's mother asked bluntly.

A vein popping replaced the sweat-drop as Kagome fiercely explained to her dense mother, "I did not _sleep with anyone_! I was going to talk to you about Kouga…and my soon to be relationship with him. Why did you think I'm some sort of whore?"

Her mother's confused frown turned into a relieved smile. Mrs. Higurashi suddenly got up from her chair and hugged her daughter tightly.

Man she had quick mood swings.

"Gomen, Kagome-chan…it's just...nowadays it happens a lot. So this Kouga boy, he's the one who always fights with InuYasha and proclaims his love to you?"

The sweat-drop was back.

"Mama, yes, that's Kouga…but actually…I think I l-love him too, and he asked me to be his mate again…not that he doesn't always, but this time I think I might really accept. I like the way he treats me, and what I feel for him is nothing like what I thought I felt for InuYasha. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Kagome said this all very quickly, so her mother had to give it a minute or two to sink in and make sense.

"Kagome-chan, you're nearly 17, I believe that you are old enough to make your own decisions…and if this is what you truly want to do; I cannot stop you." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter, who had worry evident on her face.

She patted her daughters' hand, nudging the plate of cookies at her daughter once again. Hopefully to relieve her daughters' worry once again.

"But I do have one…request, so to speak. More of a suggestion?"

Kagome nodded for her mother to continue.

"I don't believe it would be wise of you to get pregnant while you still have two more years of school, because I believe it would hinder your work and focus. Children do that to you." Kagome's mother finished with a wink.

"Ne, I also don't want that until I am out of school, and while Naraku is still undefeated, I wouldn't want my child to end up hurt because of that evil-" Kagome was interrupted on her now rant by a banging sound outside.

"What the hell was that?" Oy, Kagome really _had_ been around InuYasha and Kouga for too long.

Then that's when she sensed the two jewel shards from the well house.

Which could only mean one thing to her.

Kouga.

Which to her was entirely impossible, but this was _her_ life.

The impossible always became possible with her.

She ran to the well house, leaving her mother at the back patio door. Sliding back the shoji she came face to face, rather eye to eye with bright blue eyes.

"Kouga!" Kagome was very shocked at the abrupt arrival of the wolf prince, not that she really minded.

But what really shocked her was Ayame trying to cling on to Kouga. The fact that they both got through the well somehow puzzled her. She could maybe understand why Kouga could, because of his shards.

But Ayame?

Why Ayame of all the people?

What was the worst thing, Kagome realized, was the pang of jealousy and anger that Ayame was there; clinging onto Kouga, although a reluctant Kouga:

Her Kouga.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh wasn't that just so much fun? The Ayame thing was just like BAM! It came into my mind. I thought it was a nice little twist.

In all of the Kouga going to Kagome's time fics, I have never saw the plot that Ayame fell in too.

Don't worry everyone! This is strictly Kagome/Kouga, not one ounce of Ayame/Kouga.

Now, I hope all of you liked this chapter; it was tough to get out, as you read above. But new ideas also. But the Ayame thing just perked that up and made it flow.

No InuYasha in this chapter, he'll be in the next one more than likely. I just didn't want this one too get too confused with all of the POV changes.

Oh, and for the person who said that the scenes were not separated better. I thought that it would flow better with an ellipsis at the end of the sentence to 'continue' on into the next scene. I realize that some sentences that do not continue into another scene have an ellipsis, but that's just the way the ball bounces sometimes.

**Review Responses**

Pimp Troyce- I'm very glad that you love my story and think I am talented. I don't think I'm the only one that shares your opinion that Kagome's love towards InuYasha was more childish and such. I have a few friends who have agreed with the theory, There were just too few fics with that plot in them, so I decided to make my own.

And Kouga's trip through the well is just for you, since you brought up your wish for the idea to happen.

I hope you liked it!

RenaeAurora- Is it too much to tell you that I love your review? XD

Honestly, I'm glad you like my descriptive style, it makes me so happy when someone does. I hope you liked this chapter! .

Re-o-ko- Aw, that's sweet. You read it when you're feeling down? It makes you feel better? sniff Awwwww. I'm glad that my fic can cheer you up. I hope that you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Soy.saucE- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it a lot!

Lyn- Ah, a woman of few words. Encouraging, yes. I hope you like the chapter!

Toasty-Sirius- Ergh, I hate Hojo… . He makes me want to beat the crap out of some poor un-expecting dense person…

Kagomente- Whoot! More Hojo bashers!

Ttinuhpfanforever- Oh yes, our little Kouga is getting quite restless, especially now with an annoying Ayame fan in the picture. Sorry for the wait on this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Tori00otaku- Ah yes, I read the chapter and loved it! You need to post again…XD

LunarIceDragon- Yet again, YAY for Hojo bashers! He is down and out!

Shadowed Rains- I realize I am not a professional writer, many people on here aren't. Despite the fact that my writing is not all the way developed, I am glad you like it and think that I use it well. I am also amused by this story. Probably why I update it more than all of my rest, ne?


	5. Oh utter hell

**From Bad to Worse**

**Chapter Five: _Oh utter hell…_**

"Kagome-chan, are these two some of your friends from the village?" Kagome's mother had come out and had seen the two demons coming out of the well house, Kagome before them. Tension was thick in the air as the red-headed girl seemed to glare at her daughter and clutch onto the taller ebony-haired boy.

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow at the trio's unresponsiveness to her question.

Kagome narrowed her eyes for a moment before plastering a smile onto her face and chirping, "Kouga-kun! Ayame-chan! How did you two get through the well? Why don't you come into the main house?" She then proceeded to grab the two shocked wolf demons and drag them across the shrine's grounds to the house.

As Kagome was pulling them along, Kouga was trying to get Ayame to unlatch herself from his arm. "Let me go Ayame!" He growled at the green-eyed girl.

Kagome stopped abruptly, causing both Kouga and Ayame to crash into the human girl. Keeping her balance, she turned her head to them for a brief moment before slamming open the sliding glass door, leading the other two into the kitchen.

All the while Kagome's mother observed her daughters' rather irritated and tense behavior toward the wolf demoness, and numb attitude toward the wolf demon.

It seems that all hell was to break loose on that day in the Higurashi house…

Crimson bled into her vision as she was engulfed into the arms of her silver haired lover.

The dead miko sighed as she wished to feel the warmth of InuYasha's embrace, just for a moment. A moment she could never have again, not since the tine by the river fifty years before. Luckily for the both of them, the anger of her soul had moved past, the denial has vanished. Once again she could accept the hanyou.

InuYasha breathed in her dead covered scent, still there was a flicker of her scent when she was alive.

He reveled in it.

Once again there they were, caught in the past.

Neither of them wished for it to end, or even begin. Because the pain the two lovers felt was almost unbearable because they knew that they would never have the same time again.

Kikyo would still be dead, and InuYasha could not help her.

They had both contemplated the idea of the Shikon no Tama being able to give life back to the undead miko. It made sense, but it would be far from the present time when the jewel would be complete again.

Naraku still held most of the pieces.

He had ruined their promising life of happiness. For this reason, and many others; he would be hunted and destroyed.

Running his claws through dark, silky long hair InuYasha felt his worry melt. He just wanted to enjoy his time alone with his mate.

For she was his mate, he had marked her.

Even though she was of clay and hollow, he had grazed only the surface. He had covered her with his scent, warding others off.

She would always be his, in life and in death…

Back to our now to turn rather chaotic scene!

'_Screwed, screwed, screwed…'_ Was the more chant than thought that was going through Kouga's mind as he saw the woman he loved turn rather sour toward him.

'_If only Ayame hadn't come through the well…' _Was the thought that was running through Kouga and Kagome's minds.

But both of their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the whine from Ayame.

"Kougaaaaaaaa! Where are we! What is that wench doing here? Let's go back! You're my mate! Come _on_ Kouga!" To emphasize her pleads to leave; she latched herself onto Kouga's arm again and started tugging on it.

Kouga didn't budge.

Kagome fumed.

Mrs. Higurashi stared in amazed confusion.

Ayame just kept on tugging.

Grandpa stopped sweeping.

Souta started his second to last class of the day.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven_

_Eight…_

_Screw it._

Kagome had been counting in her head, trying to dissipate her anger, her rather irrational anger. She knew that Kouga wanted her and not Ayame, but she couldn't help her spike of jealousy.

Ayame stilled from her incessant tugging on Kouga's arm. Kouga had stopped trying to remove Ayame from him.

Both demons eyes widened a fraction when they smelled Kagome's anger spike fiercely.

'_I am so **screwed**.' _Kouga's last thought was before Kagome started on her rant.

"Listen, I am not about to put up with any whining, we are in my time Ayame if you must know so that you don't burst our eardrums with your bloody screeching of 'Kougaaaaaaa, Kougaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'!" At this point Kagome did a very interesting higher voiced mimic of Ayame calling Kouga's name with little fawning motions.

Kouga and Ayame sweat-dropped and face faulted at the girl's amusing, but odd antics.

But personally Kouga was rather impressed that Kagome blew up at Ayame.

Green eyes narrowing, the she-wolf grounded out, "Why you little whore-"

Ayame was cut off as Kagome swiftly stepped forward and swiped her hand across Ayame's face in a ringing slap.

"You didn't let me finish wench." Kagome whispered in a deadly low voice. "I don't like the way you are hanging off of _my mate's_ arm and won't let go when he doesn't want you; especially when you call him your mate when _he is mine_."

Kouga nearly started jumping up and down dancing around clapping and yipping.

When the shock of what Kagome said and did wore off of course.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the scene before her, _'Did my daughter just bitch slap another girl and claim the man in the **skirt**?'_

Ayame's eyes started to bleed red as she put a hand up to her now deep pink and bruising cheek. She growled at the human that stood before her, ready to rip the girl's throat out any second.

Kouga's senses finally kicked in, he disentangled his arm from Ayame and stood by Kagome's side, growling with equal ferocity at Ayame as she was growling at Kagome.

"That's enough you three; there will be no fighting in this house, and do I make myself clear?" Kagome's mother scolded sternly at her daughter and the two wolf demons.

The growling only heightened.

"I said that is quite ENOUGH!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled the last bit, snapping the tension and instantly gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Mama…" Kagome started, but was cut off by her mother.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi reverted into a cheery voice again, "Why don't you introduce me to your…friends…properly? Will they be staying with us long?"

Kouga and Ayame were dumbstruck.

That woman could have mood swings that would rival the oldest of the Elders in their packs.

'Now I know where my woman gets it…good to know that she can hold her own' Kouga mused, returning to the scene of Kagome slapping Ayame and proclaiming him hers in his mind, over and over again.

While the now ecstatic wolf was lost in his thoughts, Kagome introduced him to her mother, elbowing him lightly to get his attention.

"Mama, this is Kouga-kun, my mate." Oh no, no hesitation in her voice whatsoever.

"Hello." Kouga greeted somewhat modestly, not wanting to make too horrible of an impression on his future mother-in-law.

Kouga was very relieved when he received a genuinely warm smile in return to his greeting.

"This is Ayame." Kagome introduced curtly.

Ayame just turned her head to the side, nose up with a noise of disapproval sounding from her throat.

Both Kagome and Kouga proceeded to glare at Ayame.

"Well mama, I believe that Ayame will be leaving now, considering she probably needs to get back up to her grandfather's pack to inform them that Kouga already has a mate." Kagome spoke the last part sharply, with a glare to boot at Ayame.

The she-wolf was about to retort when Mrs. Higurashi spoke, "I do believe that would be best dear, why don't you do that now?"

Kouga looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Okay!" He shouted, pushing Ayame out of the door.

"Kouga! Why you-!" Ayame growled at him, digging her heels into the concrete, trying to steady herself.

"Kouga-koi, would you pick her up? It would be easier to get to her the well. Arigato." Kagome prompted Kouga, standing by him as Ayame tried her best to struggle her way out of Kouga's grip.

With a quick glance at his mate, Kouga picked up Ayame, threw her over his shoulder and sped into the well house.

He dropped Ayame into the well.

Kagome arrived at the well when Ayame was dropped in, but was rather startled when she did not see the familiar blue light emit from the well.

The blue light that signified that the person passed through times hadn't shown. Ayame was still there with them.

"Aw crap." Kagome muttered to herself, bringing her fingers to her temples to try to rub away her oncoming headache.

Seeing his mates' distress, Kouga looked over the lip of the well, seeing a very harried wolf demoness.

Kouga looked at Kagome in questioning.

"Kouga, was she touching you when you two went through the well?" She asked.

"Hai, she had tackled me and we went flying into the well." Kouga explained.

"Ayame, jump up back out here. Then Kouga will jump down the well with you, because he has jewel shards he was able to pass, you cannot pass back through without one of us." Kagome told the two wolves.

"I don't have to! Who ever said I had to listen to a pathetic little human girl?" Ayame whined, oh how that whining grated on everyone's ears.

"In light of the fact that you are a pathetic wolf girl; I certainly don't have to listen to you either. The only reason you actually do need to listen to me right now, is because if you don't, you will never be able to go home again. Now do you really want that?" Kagome turned Ayame's insult right back at her, she watched for Ayame's reaction in the dim lighting.

Ayame bowed her head, long red bangs covering her now sad eyes. She composed herself and jumped out of the well.

Kouga stared at his mate in proud amazement. His Kagome really did have a way with persuading people.

He wanted to get this over as soon as possible, so he grabbed Ayame and jumped down the well, the blue light engulfed both wolves. When the light dissipated they looked up to see a clear sky above them. Kouga dragged Ayame up with him as he leapt out of the well.

Ginta, Hakkaku and the other wolves stared at their leader as he jumped from what was to them, the bottom of a dry well. But what shocked them is that there was no one in the well before that blue light.

Confused, Hakkaku greeted his leader with questions.

"Kouga? Where were you and Ayame, how did you disappear in the well? Why do I smell Kagome-nee-san on you? Why-" Hakkaku was cut off by a white furred she-wolf flying into him, causing them to both fly backwards and tumble to the ground.

"Ano, Kouga?" Ginta asked hesitantly, not wanting anything to be thrown at him.

"We were in Kagome's time, be sure that Ayame doesn't try to go through the well." Kouga was about to hop back down the well when a sly grin formed on his lips.

"Kagome defended me and proclaimed me her mate." A fang found its way over his bottom lip, giving his grin a devilish look.

Ginta stared wide-eyed at his leader before jumping up and giving an enthusiastic whoop.

"Way to go Kouga! Are you going to bring her back now?"

"Maybe after a few days, go back to the pack, keep an eye over them. I will bring my mate home soon." Kouga ordered his longtime follower and friend, his bright blue eyes gaining a mischievous gleam.

With that said, Kouga leapt back into the well, feeling weightless as he slipped between the times of five hundred years…

Sango and Miroku decided with InuYasha and Kagome gone, they would go visit Sango's now rather dilapidated village.

Every once in a while, Sango would visit her village and clean up, try to build and fix some of the huts or smithy equipment.

With Shippo and Kirara with them, the Taijiya and Houshi made their journey toward the Taijiya village.

Landing, the fire neko shrunk to her smaller form when her mistress, the monk and kitsune dismounted from her.

She gave a small chirp and jumped up to perch on Sango's shoulder, nuzzling her mistress's cheek.

Miroku never thought he would be so envious of a _cat_.

Oh but how the wayward wind blows, so that he would not only be envious of a cat, but anything else that got to be close to his dear Sango.

Well, maybe not _everything_ but most things.

Miroku's staff jingled as he lightly walked over to the Taijiya, and wrapped an arm modestly around her shoulders. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, waiting for the slap that would usually come at that moment.

Yet it never came.

Miroku thought that this was rather pleasant, that Sango was finally accepting his affection to her.

What happened next is what shocked the poor monk the most.

He felt something rubbing against his behind.

He looked behind him to see Sango's hand quickly flit away.

Too shocked to do anything for a moment, Sango took her chance, winked at him and ran for the hill; laughing her bloody head off.

"Why Sango, I never thought I'd see the day…" Miroku whispered to himself in admiration before taking off after her, staff left behind to fall to the ground.

As she glanced behind her as she ran she saw Miroku start to catch up with her. Oh no, that just wouldn't do.

She sped up her pace, leaping over some discarded lumber. Her Taijiya training could never be outdone by a simple monk.

But Miroku was no simple monk.

That's the lesson for today that the Taijiya would learn very well.

Having visited the village a few good times before, Miroku knew the layout. Though he did not know as good as Sango would, he knew of a few shortcuts.

Turning right, he leapt around and over various things as Sango still headed around through the village, knowing that he was going to try and cut her off.

She knew where he would try to catch her at; at least…that's why she thought.

Suddenly she found herself on the ground; pinned.

She looked up into devilishly lavender-blue eyes, cursing herself for getting caught so easily.

Miroku smirked as he looked down at the very surprised Taijiya as he had her pinned beneath him. She tried to wriggle out from under him; her actions caused her to still, and him to gain a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oooooohh no Miroku that had better not be what I think it is." Sango warned him, her face becoming very red with embarrassment.

"Eh heh…heh." The monk laughed nervously.

'Oh hell, if I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang.' Miroku decided.

Sango didn't know what hit her.

First she was very ready to kill him and die of embarrassment and the next thing she knew his lips were upon hers.

She was kissing back nonetheless!

Who would have guessed?

So as the couple were lying on the ground, making out like there was no tomorrow, a lone tumbleweed rolled across the village in front of two very left out demons.

Shippo turned to Kirara, and Kirara gave him a look that said, 'Alright, pay up'.

The kitsune dug through his pockets, coming across a silver tin. He opened his up and set it down for the fire neko.

Catnip.

Today was a good day for everyone.

Except for Ayame, but then again, she never has good days.

Who would with those pigtails?

She's just asking for it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ha ha! Whoot! 7 pages and 4 lines into the 8th page of story!

Don't you just love it? I know I do.

Well I do hope everyone loves this chapter to utter death because I do.

And I am certainly willing to do another extra long chapter…same pages; 7.

For oh say, getting the review up to…57? Maybe 60? nudge nudge wink wink

Please review! It actually does make me get these chapters out.

Arigato everyone for all of your support!

**Lyn**: Ah, ever supportive. Thanks for the review!

**Soy.sauce**: It's not that I hate Ayame, okay yes I do hate her. But I like to draw her, like with Kikyo, I like to draw her, but I hate her, well; I hate her character now. She was awesome when she was alive, did you ever see the summer special InuYasha episode?

**Shadowed Rains**: I'm glad you like the story. Now with the school bit, since I don't live in Japan, I used my Fruits Basket to help me out with the school years.

Apparently you are 15 or 16 as a (1st year), 16-17 (2nd year) and 17-18 (3rd year).

When now explaining this, I realize I should have used the year term instead of freshman so as to not confuse people with the American school system.

I do believe I will go change that when I have time.

**Kagome's Twin Sister**: Arigato for the review, glad you like the story!

**Skittles**: I love Kouga/Kagome pairings too! I thought it would be wise to reassure people that this was still a K/K and shall remain so. I didn't was unnecessary flames being shot at me, you know? Thanks for the review!

**Toasty-Sirius**: Well I must admit, I am a rather dastardly person myself .

**Ttinuhpfanforever**: Oh yes, I do believe that we all feel very sorry for Kouga-kun to have Ayame whining and pining after him all the time. Is anyone else starting to see a pattern of wolves pining? Ayame pining after Kouga, Kouga pining after Kagome..?

**Nekozuki114**: lol, I can't wait for **your** chapter. I'm glad you like it so far. And yay for you joining my Yahoo group! Share the K/K goodness!

**Sheenachi**: lol, a little possessive ne? That's Kagome's job in this story, lol. And I do believe you will like this chapter for that fact. Thanks for the review!


	6. Where did all the Sake go?

**From Bad to Worse**

**Chapter Six: Aw man! Where did all the Sake go?**

Kagome waited as Kouga traveled to the Feudal Era and back. As the wolf demon was absent, she mulled over what she had just accomplished in the past twenty minutes.

One: Told off Ayame for touching Kouga.

Two: Claimed Kouga as hers.

Three: Slapped Ayame.

'_Damn that third one felt good.' _Kagome reminisced as she pictured Ayame's shocked face.

"I really am cursing more often…even in my mind. I truly have been hanging around InuYasha and Kouga too much." She heard her voice speak aloud to the empty well house.

"I'm quite sure that I am willing to make the sacrifice of you cursing more often if it means you will stay around me more." Kouga replied to the shocked girl with a grin and a wink as he slung his legs over the ledge of the well.

"Kouga! I…er…didn't know you were back yet." Kagome replied lamely, turning magenta at quite an alarming rate as she became more shy and embarrassed around the wolf prince.

She turned to walk to the half open shoji door when she felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her against Kouga; back to chest.

"Just where do you think you are going mate? Kouga whispered in her ear tauntingly.

Kagome shivered involuntarily against the wolf demon, ready to stay and bolt at the same time.

Kouga tilted his lips toward the shell of her ear, "Kagome, as I have claimed you many times, you have now claimed me. I do believe I accept your offer; my mate."

Laughing nervously Kagome was about to tell Kouga that they couldn't do anything like that here when suddenly…

Ginta and Hakkaku traveled up toward the den, groaning at the heat radiating from the sun.

The wolves were all ready to lie down and cool off for a while. They did just that when they found a river near their trail.

As they lay on the grass, legs overhanging into the water the scent on the wind made them freeze.

Naraku.

Both wolf demons and the wolves scrambled up to stand and face the hanyou. But to their somewhat relief and anger it was only Kagura, Naraku's incarnate that was coming toward them.

Little did the wolves know when Kagura landed, Kanna was behind them readying her soul-catching mirror…

"Nee-chan!" Souta called as he slung open the shoji door to the well house, interrupting Kagome and Kouga's 'close encounter'.

The boy's eyes widened as he saw the wolf demon and his sister very close to each other. Of course he didn't know who Kouga was; at least he had never actually _seen_ him before.

"Kagome! Who's that guy? Why is he here? Why is he hugging you? Ewwww! Was he gonna…kiss you! EWWWW! Gross! You'll get germs or something! Wait, is he the demon you said you would bring back to meet me if I was good! Yatta!" The brother's mouth ran a mile a minute and to Kagome with each passing second, came each mounting headache.

"SOUTA! Hush already will you? This is Kouga, he's hugging me…uh…" Kagome laughed nervously again, and to her chagrin left her sentence open for the taking.

"Because I'm her mate!" Kouga chirped. Oh yes, he was still one happy wolf. And happy wolves chirp. At least this one does.

Apparently it was National Sweat drop day at the Higurashi Household.

For Kagome's mother and Grandfather had come with Souta to the well house and had heard Kouga's proclamation.

"NANI!" The old man screeched, stretching out an accusing finger at a now very shocked wolf demon.

"How DARE you corrupt my sweet and innocent granddaughter! You have her under some sort of spell don't you? Don't worry sweet Kagome-chan! Your grandpa will purify this horrible and heartless Youkai!" Grandpa continued as he retrieved some useless ofuda from his gi sleeve.

Kagome's mother sighed at her father-in-law's antics, and slowly began to drag him away from her daughter, son, and Kouga as he started to growl.

Kouga tightened his hold on Kagome; slighted by the old man he was angered.

Kagome sighed, putting a hand to her forehead and gave it a little shake. _'Ji-chan just doesn't know when to quit…'_

"Mroawwww..."

Everyone looked down at the rather obese feline that started to meow and rub against Kagome's legs.

"Oh, Buyo! I missed you boy!" Kagome exclaimed, unwrapping Kouga's arms from her and picking up her cat; nuzzling it.

'_The HELL? Did she just toss me over for a CAT!'_ Kouga thought; incensed at the girl to think that she would put a _cat_ over _him_.

Kouga crossed his arms and huffed, turning his nose up a bit.

This little act made Souta laugh inwardly, and sneak up behind Kouga.

Only to pull the poor wolf's tail.

"Agh! Just what do you think you're doing you-" Kouga cut himself off, chiding his actions. _This is Kagome's family…I will not yell/maim/kill Kagome's family…no matter how annoying the old geezer and the whelp are…'_

Kagome looked up from Buyo, "Kouga-kun is something wrong?"

Oh yes, she was too busy to notice Kouga's little dilemma as she was nuzzling her cat.

Setting down Buyo, Kagome walked over to Kouga; softly tugging Kouga's tail from her brother's iron grip. She ran her fingers along the silky tail for a moment, and then let it slide from her hand.

Kouga shivered and purred from her attentions on his tail, which were far better than the pain from her brat brother pulling it. He silently wrapped his arms around Kagome, her back against his chest. He lowered his face to her neck, kissed it and nuzzled it.

Souta looked as if he had seen the most horrific action on the entire planet, both times, and millions of solar systems.

Kagome sighed, then blushed when she saw Souta's horrified look at her and Kouga.

"Souta…why don't you go to the house…and not say a word about this or I'll-" Kagome started.

As soon as Souta sprinted, she lunged after him, freeing herself from Kouga's embrace. Tackling her brother to the ground, she caught him in a headlock, and one of those lovely fake pro-wrestling moves.

Of course she was threatening her brother's very life.

A deep laugh could be heard through out the Shrine grounds.

Kagome and Souta stilled, wide-eyed and looked up:

-Only to see Kouga laughing his head off at the pair of them and their actions.

The demon was practically doubled over!

An evil grin began to form on Kagome's lips. She gave her brother a nudge and a nod in Kouga's direction.

When she counted up to her third finger the two siblings shot up and tackled the poor unsuspecting mirth-filled demon.

Oh how he would regret laughing at the Higurashi siblings.

Finally after being tickled within an inch of his life, playfully 'giving up' and going back to the house; Kouga felt he could finally relax…

Miroku raised his cup to sip the contents, but was irritated to find that it was already drained.

Furrowing his brow, he looked up at Sango in question.

She shook her head, also confused as to where the rest of the sake went- for they could not refill their stock now.

"Sango…do you hear that?" the monk asked as he heard a slight 'hic'.

The Taijiya narrowed her eyes in concentration. She heard a giggle coming from outside.

Picking up her Hiraikotsu just in case, she lightly got to her feet; Miroku following suit with his staff.

Rounding the corner of the hut they were staying in, they spotted it.

They found where the sake went.

And a very drunk and giggly Shippo and Kirara with it.

They were having just a grand old time drinking and laughing at nothing in particular.

But amusing thing was…was the thought of Shippo and Kirara having hangovers the next morning.

A slight giggle escaped Sango as well, as she watched her faithful companion try to prance around…now horribly unbalanced and falling every few second as she wavered to stand.

Seeing that all of the sake was consumed, the two adults gave up and went back into the hut.

Shippo turned to Kirara with a fanged smirk, and held a leaf in his palm.

The next second it transformed into its regular form: Another Sake bottle.

He wasn't a kitsune for nothing that's for sure.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I am SO SORRY that this isn't on time and it isn't as long as I promised.

It's just that I got a huge bout of writer's block on this chapter.

Also there will be no review responses because I have no internet on my computer and will be posted from a friend's house.

I mean honestly, I tried to make the chapter longer…

It just wanted to end…

I just had to put it out of its misery --;;;

But I want to thank everyone who has reviewed in my story so far!

They really keep me going on with the story!

While having a bit of a block on this story, one morning around 2 I came up with another story. It's Kouga/Kagome, it's very…unexpected.

I think it's a bit original.

I've never read anything like it really. So I'm guessing it's got at least some bit of originality.

Anyway, it will be called, "Kagome, My Darling."

I have the first four chapters…no five planned out and outlined so far. Not quite sure how long it will be. I'm up to 8 so far. Might get up to 11.

I hope to get the first chapter up within the next few days.

I have a job now, so timing is getting a little hectic.

Please keep a look out for it!

And don't forget to review!

Menolly


	7. The Day count falls to pieces

**Disclaimer:** Erm…it's been a while hasn't it… I don't own InuYasha, hell I don't even want him, I just want Kouga! And if I can't have _him _I know I can have all the Kouga fanarts I want…Bwahahaaaaaa.

A/N: Alright kids, just chant it in your heads…lemon lemon Lemon LEMON! It may just come true…because…what? I don't know, maybe just because I'm a horny little Hentai.

Who knows.

All I know is that I want to make a lemon, and damn soon.

Damn me and my odd horniness.

Alright, now on with the horny chapter:

**From Bad to Worse**

_Chapter Seven:_ **The Day count falls to pieces**

'_I swear, I think that everyone just wants a piece of Kouga's ass.'_

'_I mean **honestly-** who the hell doesn't?'_

'_But I don't think it's rather appealing to me when I'm walking down the street with the attractive wolf demon and other girls…the little sluts!...come up and start hitting on him!'_

Thus, the tale of the mean green Kagome Monster begins:

It was the Third **_Glorious_** Day of being home for Kagome.

Said points of said _glorious_ day.

-Crazed mother chanting about grandchildren and safe sex.

-Crazed grandfather waving around fake sutras

-Crazed brother trying to show up Kouga at video games and pull his tail.

-Crazed Kagome trying to pull/stroke Kouga's tail and not jump his rather sexy self and drag him off to a dark corner.

Did she mention that today was a **glorious **day!

Did she also mention that once she claimed Kouga he has been trying to slyly get her into bed?

The horny demon wolf that he is-

Not that she even really _wanted _to resist.

Morning and afternoon passed quickly for Kagome.

As quickly as time could pass when a horny wolf demon would come out from (what she swears) thin air; and try to carry her off to the forest surrounding the shrine.

Never did she thank her mother, brother, and grandfather so much for their intrusive ways.

Because if they hadn't been interrupting her silly; she may very well have been naked and covered with a coat of sweat, underneath an equally naked Kouga…-

Dammit!

The bastard was smirking again!

Damn her and her horny scent!

Kagome shook her fist in the air, silently cursing the irony gods for the fate they bestowed upon her.

To be haunted by naughty, _naughty_ thoughts of a smirking wolf prince and have him _know_ it as well!

Her only moments respite was when his cockiness…damn that word…turned into utter confusion and albeit concern of her over dramatized shaking fist.

"Kagome-chan!" Higurashi-san called to her daughter as she was currently loading the almost bursting dishwasher.

Lowering her fist, Kagome glanced at the once again smirking wolf demon and slunk off to the kitchen; safely away from the horny demons' reach.

Kouga cursed softly, knowing he could never try anything in front of Kagome's mother.

Oh his mate was crafty alright.

Very crafty.

But he knew what he nose smelt.

It wouldn't be long now…

That infernal raging condemning unholy _atrocity_!

Or in plain non-hung-over language:

Sunlight.

Damn birds chirping.

Sango would have swung Hiraikotsu at them far earlier but moving right now was not an option.

Burrowing her head into her pillow was the only option to her.

Her rather…hard pillow…covered in.

Sango opened her eyes blearily.

Black and purple material?

Rearing her head back to look up, Sango felt her head whirl, she was practically disoriented as the warm lean arms around her waist encircled her further, forcing her back down to her earlier position.

Lying her head back on the monk's chest, Sango sighed, trying to focus on anything but her throbbing head.

"Good morning Sango!" Miroku chirped in her ear, overjoyed at the chance of holding his stubborn Taijiya.

Moan.

Growl.

Hiss.

'_Kill!_' Sango screamed in her thoughts as she felt her eardrums pound; practically about to burst in her opinion.

Miroku tilted his head just a bit at Sango's vivid annoyance with his chirpy attitude.

She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye.

Sango opened her mouth to curse him to hell and back when…

Turn off the bright lights!

Kouga's thoughts strayed to this one most frequently as he was led down the noisy present day Tokyo street.

Not that Kouga had ever even encountered electricity before…but that didn't matter at the moment.

The frustrated wolf prince just knew that he was being blinded senseless and he wanted it to stop!

"Kouga…"

The wolf blinked his eyes a few times, his gaze still attracted to the bright blue-like light, not answering Kagome's calls.

"Kouga!"

After the fifth time of calling his name she smacked the wolf demon on the shoulder.

"Stop staring at the bug zapper!"

Bewildered, the wolf prince turned his gaze to her. "What? What did I do? What is a bug…zabbar?"

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes so very badly, but refrained herself because Kouga didn't very well know these things because he didn't live in this time after all.

"A bug 'zapper' is a contraption that attracts insects to it's light, and when the insects go near enough, it 'zaps' them; killing them." She explained patiently, inwardly snickering at Kouga's confused pout.

Warily, Kouga scuffled away from the infamous 'bug zapper'- dragging Kagome with him, he shot the zapper one last glare before detouring back to his and Kagome's previous route.

Kagome sighed, but didn't resist when Kouga dragged her off back to the sidewalk. Instead she decided to loop her arm with Kouga's, giving herself some sort of control over the wolf demon if he needed to be held back.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Also that she didn't enjoy the warmth he gave off, or how it sent a tingling through her…oh no…not at all.

Who the hell was she kidding?

Kouga felt surprised for a moment when he felt Kagome take his arm and put hers through his. He wasn't expecting her to be this forward. But it was a nice surprise to him nonetheless.

His nose scrunched a bit as he smelt certain scents started to emit from his love a bit stronger than a few minutes ago.

Kouga let a knowing smirk slide onto his face; tips of his fangs protruding from his mouth from the sheer width of his smirk.

That is until he heard something quite unlikely...

"What are you two doing?" Shippo questioned innocently as he swaggered into the hut that Sango and Miroku were incidentally laying in at the moment.

Sango turned red, "N-nothing…Go to sleep Shippo."

"Its noon Sango." The kitsune slyly pointed out.

The little Fink.

Well…kitsune anyway.

"Shippo…do you want me to tell Kagome to withhold any sort of candy or chocolate from you from now on?" The rather miffed Taijiya threatened.

The little kitsune's eye's widened, "You _wouldn't_!" he cried out.

If she could have without bursting her head open at the moment, Sango would have cackled.

For now she just smirked evilly.

"Yes Shippo, I would very well indeed get her to do that."

The little demon huffed and stormed out of the hut, a mewing Kirara trailing after him after giving her mistress and the monk a knowing stare.

"Don't give me that look Kirara." Sango told her fire neko and gave her a baleful glare.

Miroku watched this rather amusing exchange in the utmost silence.

Until he burst out in hysterical laughter that is.

Though that wasn't a wise decision, considering he had a very hung-over powerful Taijiya lying on him at that precise moment.

Now we all know Sango will beat the living lecher out of him…right?

Nah.

She was too tired.

She just clapped a hand over his mouth, whispered a deadly threat toward his nether regions and went back to sleep.

'_So much for a romantic awakening I suppose.'_ Miroku thought, though slightly irritated he was oddly satisfied…

Giggling.

And the scent of arousal.

Nope we aren't talking about Kagome, though she does tend to giggle quite often and is currently aroused.

A flock of scantily clad girls were pointing and blushing all the while giggling their hearts out as Kouga passed by.

The wolf prince turned his head and gave them a bleak look; turning his head forward again he ignored the girls.

Kagome looked over to what caught Kouga's attention for a moment. Her face paled.

The popular girls at her school.

More like the _slut_ popular girls at school.

They hadn't exactly noticed _her_ yet…just Kouga.

Oh those sluts were in for it.

Suddenly once of the deemed popular girls sauntered up to Kouga.

"Hey, there..." The girl said in a would be seductive voice, her finger twirling a lock of Kouga's long hair; which was down from it's usual high pony tail to cover his ears.

Kouga's eye started to twitch.

Kagome's fist started to clench.

Both were pissed.

The other girls did not seem to notice though.

"Hey, isn't that Higurashi?" One girl pointed at Kagome.

"You mean the one that's always deathly ill?" Another whispered back

Now it was Kouga's turn to become confused, as he was about to open his mouth to ask Kagome she waved it off and motioned that she would explain later.

Hissing in irritation, the girl trying to get Kouga's attention slid her hand from his locks to his cheek, turning his head back to face hers. For it had turned to Kagome in question.

"Hey, why don't you dump this ugly girl and hang out with _us_?" The girl gestured to her and the rest of her rather promiscuous group.

Kouga growled in the back of his throat, taking a hold of the girls' wrist and removing it from his face.

He ripped the slut's appendage from her torso and stomped on it for good measure. After Kagome cheering him on from his first act, the wolf demon proceeded to claw the intolerable girl to smithereens.

At least that's what Kouga wished would happen.

But not all could happen as satisfying as that in Kouga-Land now could it?

Nope.

As to what really happened:

Kouga growled in the back of his throat, taking a hold of the girls' wrist and removing it from his face.

Minding what Kagome would probably do to him if he so much as left a bruise on the girl, he only grasped it, not harming the girl in any way.

'_Shit. I am _so_ dead!'_ Kagome thought as she saw Kouga about to grasp the girl's wrist. She feared that he would do something rather drastic.

But was she ever surprised.

'_Holy…if only he were to act that smart all the time…oops. Well, that…-mindful- at least.'_ Kagome thought, relieved that Kouga did not hurt the girl; no matter how much she may have wanted him too.

She didn't think that that bitch deserved to be hurt…no.

Again, who was she kidding?

Okay, maybe not _hurt_. But certainly humiliated.

Wicked.

That would come later.

Back to reality:

"Listen, just go crawl back under the rock you slithered out from Ari. Before you piss us off anymore, alright?" Kagome told the popular girl who was staring in shock at the demon who had rejected her…not that she knew he was really a demon.

Ari turned her head and gave Kagome a sharp look, "How dare you speak to me like that!" She wrenched her wrist from Kouga's rather lax grip.

Kouga's aura practically pulsed. The demon was nearly beyond angry.

"Speak to _you_ like that! You mean how dare _you_ speak to Kagome like that! I obviously don't want _your_ sickening attentions, and Kagome obviously doesn't like you so leave before I decide to go against my better judgment." Kouga ended the last part of his rant in a low deadly voice.

With that right bright little ray of sunshine way of coercion the little group scampered off to their presumed rocks.

Kagome looked up at Kouga and did the least expected thing of all:

Slapped him on the arm.

He gave her a bewildered look.

"What did I do! I defended you and your honor? I couldn't just stand back and let them insult you, I-"

Kouga was cut off by Kagome's lips on his.

A few moments later she pulled back.

"Baka…"

With that, she linked arms with the astounded and dazed wolf demon.

They had had enough of the city life for tonight it would seem.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I know, I know.

You all probably hate me right about now for not updating for 16 days, and for the short post of last chapter. Well be well assured that this chapter is almost 7 full pages of Microsoft Word 2003, Bookman Old Style, point 10.

Which is…a little more than 7 pages in Verdana pt. 9. Standard script.

So please don't hate me!

-whines-

You guys are so awesome for reviewing!

I've had a bit of writer's block lately, but I think it's cleared.

And amazingly enough, reviews inspire me, so keep 'em comin' please!

**Now for the handy dandy review responses from last chapter!**

Kogas Sweetheart- I know what you mean, but unless we were Kagome, I think we'd be shredded if any one of us tried to tickle Kouga!

Sheenachi- I'd love to hear the story behind that…the Sake disappearing and such. I get the feeling that story is going to be a rather interesting one. E-mail it to me sometime. Thanks for the review!

Lyn- Never at a loss for words, ne?

Soy.saucE- Not that I promote underage drinking or anything…Really I don't. If you think that's funny I can't wait to see your review for this one!

Black Metalmark- Everyone's loving the drunk fox and cat. I knew that would get some laughs. Thanks for the review!

Ttinuhpfanforever- Again, I hope that this doesn't make people think I promote underage drinking…then again, since Shippo's a demon…who really knows _how_ old he is, ne?

aGreatPenName- I'm glad you like the story so far! Yeah, I figure with Souta still being in the 'Ewww! Sappy romance! Ick!" Stage that would be rather appropriate…

kya- You little fink, I'll have you loving the pairing in no time. One of these days, you shall be fully corrupted! Bwahahahahaahhaaaaa- hack! Wheeze…cough- ahhaaaaaaa!

Kogasgirl142- Okay, sadly no Kouga/Kagome Lemon this chapter. But the next! I hopefully promise!

Of course I need to get an AFF account to post the full lemon on there…I don't know if I _could_ write a full lemon. -.-;;;

Shadowed Rains- lol, better late than never! I'm glad you reviewed and love the story! I hope you like this chapter as well!.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the other chapters as well!

Thank you everyone for all of your support!

I'm crossing my fingers in hope that one day I'll finally get my story up to 100 reviews. You have no idea how long I've wanted that…but it's not really about the reviews.

I love to write this story and will continue to write it for as long as I can…or until I decide an ending…sad to think of it, but it's got to happen sometime…-sniff-

Until next chapter-

Menolly


	8. Let the Festivities Begin!

**From Bad to Worse**

**Chapter Eight:** _Let the Festivities Begin!_

-Clunk-

"Oh shit. I did not just hear that." Kagome muttered to herself as she warily turned around in the early morning darkness. It was almost dawn when she had awoken, unable to slink back into sleep.

Seeing nothing behind her, she sighed.

Not that that lasted very long.

Especially since a pair of arms grabbed her from her side, hauling her into the person's chest.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk mate. Thought you could avoid your mate forever, ne?"

That damn pouncy wolf!

That damn smirk!

If there was one thing Kagome didn't like, it was being snuck up on.

So she did the one thing that came to mind when he started to kiss her, sliding his tongue out to meet her parting lips.

She _bit_ him.

Not that it was a _hard_ bite or anything…

Kouga loosened his grip and yelped in surprise.

Kagome took this as a chance to leap away from the horny wolf demon, dashing as soon as her toe touched the concrete.

Oh.

It was on.

The chase…has commenced.

The wolf prince stood in shock in front of the porch, fingers brushing his lips. His eyes slid shut as a wide smile curved itself on his mouth.

Kouga watched as his soon-to-be-mated ran as if the devil were on her heels across the shrine grounds. And so there was.

Kouga sat down on the concrete steps, "Might as well give her a head start, after all I have shards and she is human." He muttered to himself into the pre-dawn air…

"I _cannot_ believe we made it out alive!" Hakkaku slapped a hand to his sweaty forehead; he and Ginta had been running for half a day straight.

Ginta lay on the soft, dry grass; his chest heaving from exhaustion after he collapsed from their long journey.

Ginta patted the young wolf on the head languidly as he sighed. They had nearly done it this time.

And Kouga wasn't even there to save them...

He turned to Hakkaku, and Hakkaku turned to him.

"Kagura! How dare you come after us? As much as you've done to our tribe we will slay you and Naraku!"

The wind demoness let her fan drop open, idly bringing her arm sideways, producing a mediocre gust of wind.

"Do you honestly think that I care? I'm being ordered to do this, whether you or I like it or not." Kagura gave a cruel grin, "It has to be done."

She brought down her fan once more with a sharp downward thrust and a barrage of mini tornadoes filled with surrounding branches and rocks hurled at the two wolf demons.

Well when there's one witch, another has to be right around the other.

The two much frazzled wolf demons jumped off to the trees, eyes going the size of saucers when they spotted Kanna with her little soul-catching mirror.

They were especially frightened when they looked into those cool killer eyes of hers...well blank black eyes really...and discovered that a misty little fog was creeping up on them.

Hakkaku did the first thing that came to mind...He threw a rock at her.

It flew toward the little white haired girl and cracked her mirror.

Ginta and Kanna looked at the blinking wolf demon in shock...

Well...Ginta was...However close you can get to Kanna having the same facial expression but counted as shock given the situation.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Kagura floated toward them on her awesomely ultra huge feather of doom.

Ginta and Hakkaku gave each other a brief glance...and ran for their ever loving lives.

Thus, we have said situation of relief.

"OY! Ginta! Hakkaku! You lazy curds! What are you doing down there lying on your asses?" The wolf demon on guard yelled at them.

They hadn't even noticed they were home.

This was going to be a _long_ explanation.

"And where's Kouga?"

And then an even _longer_ explanation.

How were they to survive this...?

"I am _so_ dead...or screwed...well not that I'd mind the screwing...Shit!" Kagome dodged through the woods.

Oh yes, why the woods?

Because that damn wolf prince was blocking the entrance of her house!

Where else could a girl run to?

Damn the cliché horror film plot.

Just replace horror...with horny...and we're good.

Kagome then sensed a pair of Shikon Shards speed toward her.

Oh hell….oh hell, oh hell, oh hell!

She just kept on running…she didn't know why exactly…except not to get laid that is.

Kouga reached out to grasp Kagome's waist, a hair's breath away when she sidestepped and stopped suddenly.

It took the wolf prince a few moments to stop his high speeded run, and he had to double back quite a few feet.

Kouga was surprised even further when his love, his mate started to walk toward him.

"You know, all of this time I've been running from you, and _you've _gotten to have all of the fun…" Kagome grinned devilishly, a grin to rival Kouga's own. "Well now it's _my _turn wolf boy."

Kagome brought her hand around Kouga's neck and pulled him lips onto hers, and then pushed him back.

The wolf stumbled back a few steps, eyes widened, mouth slightly ajar.

Holy Hell.

His woman was one _damn_ _feisty_ woman!

Her black ponytail shifted in the now early morning breeze, scattering her bangs around her face and into her eyes. She lifted a hand idly to sweep them away, giving one last glance into Kouga's eyes; her own shone a mischievous light before she quickly darted to her left.

Back toward the house.

And as soon as he started to run, she doubled back, this time bringing him to the ground. She had caught him off guard _again!_

Not that this wolf would be daunted. He was the leader of his tribe!

Kouga flipped Kagome over onto her back, taking the initiative so to speak.

Not that _that_ lasted very long.

The two proclaimed mates fought for dominance with one another, but Kouga; being the stronger one (Kagome will always say it was because of those blasted shards) finally won.

That morning they delved into each other: Body, Mind, and Soul.

Once the sun shone brightly on their sweat layered skin, the two awoke in a satisfied consciousness.

"Mmm, do you think they're looking for us?" Kouga looked down at his beautiful mate, lips swollen from his kisses, and her gaze half lidded from content exhaustion.

"Perhaps they are…" The wolf prince mused, running his fingers lightly down her side, finally resting upon her hip as they lay together on the forest floor.

Sighing, Kagome nuzzled her head into Kouga's shoulder and in his hair; hiding herself from the bright mid-morning almost noon sun.

Kouga lowered his lips to the top of her head in a chaste loving kiss and continued to stroke her hair with one hand and her hip with the other…

"Ano…you see…Kouga isn't exactly _here…_but he is." Hakkaku tried to explain to a few wolves a few dozen times.

"He's mating with Kagome-nee-san!" Ginta chipped in, trying to help Hakkaku out. This would surely brighten the pack up, considering Kagome was a very powerful miko and a sweet and pretty one to boot.

"…"

While most of the pack cheered on, a few wolves turned their heads and started to whisper amongst themselves with none-too-happy looks upon their faces…

-----------------------------------------------

Shoot me. I know. I deserve it. It's been a month!

A _month!_

I love this story to death. As well as Taking So Much! And that one hasn't been updated for nearly _two months!_

And I love all of you reviewers to death!

Thank you so much for your support!

School has been keeping me pretty busy, and work too. I work from 19 – 25 hours a week, and have 5 AP classes. Math is my only regular class, but since I suck at math it's just as hard for me. Thankfully three of my AP classes are a breeze :D

And one of these days, hopefully very soon! I shall put up the lemon on AFF. Once I get it written that is…but there you go…my puny lemon…it doesn't even _deserve_ to be called a lemon.

Lemonette.

There we go.

But I hope that you liked it nonetheless.

Thank you all my lovely reviewers! If I get to 140 reviews I'll give you a far better lemon…and we aren't just talking Kouga/Kagome too ;D How about some Sango/Miroku action, ne? Haven't seen them in a while have we?

Neither Kikyo nor InuYasha…since like the first chapter… -sweat-drop-

I'll get to it!

And expect an update of TSM in no longer than a week and a half!

More than likely this weekend

-Menolly


End file.
